


Breakfast and Bonding

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, mom and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: Ginny's trying to work on her relationship with her mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the rights to Pitch or its characters. This is yet another fic I wrote for @pitch-fics Pitching Prompts Week 1 . 
> 
> Based on the prompt for Ginny and her mom talking about how the man whose poster Ginny had has is now her friend. 
> 
> Feedback welcome!!

 

Ginny is more nervous to meet her mom for breakfast the next morning than she was for her All Star Game.  She had made the decision the night before to be an adult and take part of the responsibility for the failed relationship with her mother.  What she had said was true, after all. Ginny had just been a child who had not understood that not everything was black and white. If her dad was tough on her, she could only now begin to understand how tough it had been for her mom.  So she reminds herself to give her mom a little slack. And not give herself any.

“Morning Mom,” Ginny says as she enters the dining room. She gives her mom a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat.

“Good morning, baby,” Janet smiles. She is tentative too and Ginny doesn’t know whether that is reassuring to her or not.

“I’m glad we could have breakfast together before you left.”  Ginny had had to be very clear with Amelia that no matter what, this breakfast would happen and happen uninterrupted.

“I am too. And-and I’m sorry about…not coming to your game.”

Ginny nods. She can tell that it was hard for her mom to apologize just now and she appreciates it. But she doesn’t want to say it’s okay. It wasn’t okay.

“It’s okay, Mom.”

Janet smiles and looks down at the menu. She wiggles in her chair to get comfortable before sitting up straight again.  

Ginny can’t help but watch her as she reads the menu. Her mom looks both older and unchanged. Her new hair reminds Ginny that Janet is not just her mother, but a woman now, a woman with a life separate from Ginny’s.  Ginny has to remind herself that their paths diverged a long time ago. She just hopes that perhaps they can cross now and again.

“The pancakes are good,” she offers, glancing down at her own menu.  “Not as good as yours of course.” The comment is like a peace offering between them, and Janet looks up, surprised. A smile flashes across her face, though, and it is met by an answering one on Ginny’s. Both women are remembering the mornings they spent together making pancakes, usually for peoples’ birthdays. Ginny and her mother used to get up early to make them for the men of the family on their special days. There had been something magical about working quietly together in the early morning light, trying to be as silent as possible while also trying not to laugh.

There is a shift in the air between the two women and Ginny relaxes a bit in her chair.

They place their order, and it is when the menus are taken away that Janet’s attention fully focuses on Ginny.

“So that man last night, that was Mike Lawson, the one whose poster you have hanging—”

“Mom! Shhh!” Ginny cries, leaning over the table urgently and waving at her mother to be quiet. She looks around but none of her teammates are around and none of the other diners are close enough to hear.

Janet smiles knowingly. “Oh I see how it is. You’re playing it cool, huh?” 

Ginny rolls her eyes, but she’s squirming inside. “I’m just trying to be one of the guys, Mom.”

“What and you don’t think boys have posters up of their favourite athletes?” Janet smirks, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back in her chair.

“Mommmm!” Ginny cries again. She swears, if any of the guys hear about her having Lawson’s poster, she’ll never hear the end of it!

“You two seem on good terms,” Janet goes on, ignoring her daughter’s discomfort with amusement.

“We’re teammates. Mike’s a friend,” Ginny replies sternly. Inside though, she feels a flutter of happiness. Because who would have ever thought she could be saying that about Mike Lawson?

“Who you brought to have dinner with your mother,” Janet adds to Ginny’s sentence, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny doesn’t want to admit that she brought both Mike and Amelia along as buffers between her and her mother.  She doesn’t want to fight again, especially not on her mom’s last day in town.  “The rest of the team was busy,” she quips with a grin.  She wants to distract her mom from thinking that she and Mike Lawson are anything other than (becoming) friends. She is sure, though, that according to the mass media and the Internet, she has slept with half the men in the MLB by now (not to mention the lower leagues).  

“I think it’s just funny how things work out, is all,” Janet says with a shake of her head and a smile at Ginny’s smart ass response. “You used to stare up at that poster, and now you get to stare at the real thing.”

“Mom!” Ginny exhales in shock, this time for another reason.  

Janet grins and wiggles her eyebrows at her daughter. “Is he everything you dreamed of, Ginny?”

Ginny sighs, but can’t keep from smiling. “He’s a great back catcher and a great captain.  I’m really lucky to be working with him, and with all the guys. It’s all better than I dreamed of. And worse. Well, different anyway.” It’s one thing to dream about making it into the big leagues. It’s another thing entirely to be there.

“Like I said, honey, it’s funny how things work out.”

As their breakfasts arrived, both plates piled high with pancakes, and smiles on the faces of both women, Ginny had to agree.


End file.
